


Here With You

by Daniel_Without_a_D



Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 07:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniel_Without_a_D/pseuds/Daniel_Without_a_D
Summary: Everything is the same, except Daisy is Hannah's daughter.





	Here With You

> It had always bothered Alec how she was never alone. There was always a bloke, and it was never him. Not for some chauvinistic feeling he had, but because he half been in love with her for as long as he could remember. And yet, neither she realized that nor he felt like it was his place to say something when she was already taken or too recently broken up. He could never find a breach, and then she was with someone new again.  
  
Until she wasn't. And then they started to spend even more and more time together. At first he was being the supportive friend, which he really was, as he learned she had a quite bad break up, he would stay with her and not try or say anything. It wasn't bad, they were best friends, that was not a lie.  
  
And then they got even closer, if that was possible. They'd walk on the street holding hands, they'd sleep on the same bed and walk up tangled with each other, and one day... She kissed him.  
  
She kissed him when they were walking holding hands in the streets like, he imagined, a real couple.  
  
Things evolved surprisingly quickly after that. And Alec knew they had to talk about it. Were they together together? Were they just friends that had amazing sex together? Was this a fase she was going through? Did she know how he felt and just decided to roll with it? He was quite ready to have this conversation when she called him instead. She was late. They hadn't planned to meet that day, so he was confused. She sighed, "No, late."  
  
Oh.  
  
Things never seemed to work the way he planned.  
  
Back then Alec had joined the London police not long ago, and even though they never gave him real cases, they always managed to keep him extra busy all the time. Which was painful to him, since Hannah decided to keep their baby, and he wanted to be with her all the time. I'm fine, she would say before telling him to go work. She felt like a rock in the way of his life.  
  
They did talk, eventually. When he was there massaging her feet as they laid down in his shitty sofa in his flat, even though she was barely showing at that point.  
He told her how much he loved her, and wanted to be with her, and now their kid. He told her that he wanted to marry her and be together properly. That he'd do anything for them and the baby.  
  
She wanted to believe him, that he did wanted her, that he loved her. But Alec was a good guy, and sometimes a little old fashioned. And he did what he thought was right thing. Like marrying the woman he knocked up.  
  
So she said no.  
  
She said no, kissed his cheek with watery eyes and left.  
  
She didn't believe in him, Alec sank into the floor of his flat, she would never believe him now. She would always thought it was because of their baby.  
  
  
Some time after, unable to continue her temporary jobs in her late stage pregnancy, Hannah used her free time to watch shitty TV, eat unhealthy food her mum told her not to, and write short stories in her notebook. Eventually the stories grew into full size novels, and by the end of Daisy's third month of existence, her mother was a published autor.  
  
Alec chose the name himself after Hannah didn't allow him to name her first book. Seemed like a fair trade. Daisy suited her, she guessed, looking at the baby in her dad's arms. Weird, she thought, Alec is a dad. And then even weirder, she was a mum.  
  
Of course they talked after the proposal incident. They still would have a child together. So both preferred pretend nothing happened, only sometimes making longing glances to the other when sure the other wouldn't notice.  
  
Daisy stayed mainly with her mother for the first few years of her life. She did had her grandmother constantly fussing over her all the time when she was there, and her dad seemed to live more in her house than his. But eventually she started spending half the time with a parent and the other half with the other. And, by the time she was six, her dad introduced her to his special friend from work, and, around her ninth birthday, he decided to marry the friend. She was nice to her, and sometimes let her sleep late and watch more TV than usual, and that was enough in her account.  
  
Daisy's dad was a cop, that she knew. Meanwhile her mum wrote books about cops, which definitely wasn't as fun, but made her travel frequently and always bring her gifts from the places she met, even if with large amounts of time in between trips, and then she'd stay with dad and Tess.  
  
Eventually her dad moved to Sandbrook, which was quite a small town and that didn't happen much of anything, and that was the point, he told her. She felt really grown up when her dad decided to have a grown up conversation to her about why they were really moving away from London. He told her his heart was sick, and he needed calm down a bit. Which she took at heart, adding what her mother had told her, about being extra behaved to him and Tess when she was there.  
  
Then two girls died.  
  
Things went downhill from there.  
  
First, Alec, being the most experienced D. I. in town, was quickly made the lead investigator in the crime. Which, second, also made his stress level multiply 100 times everytime he thought about the girl's ages and his daughter's age. He was lucky he had both Hannah and Tess to help look after her, but it still didn't seem enough. He couldn't sleep thinking about the case, and when he did, he dreamed about it. It was, as he would say, a fucking nightmare.  
  
Now, just because they turned down your proposal, live in a different city and was there when you married another woman, doesn't mean you don't get to still be best friends them.  
  
Hannah called every other week, if not to talk about how Daisy was doing, to tell him about her new books, or just to talk about things she saw on TV and, do cops really do that? Except, lately, she listened him go on about things on the case. Not specific job-threatening things, but mostly how it was definitely taking a toll on him, and how he couldn't wait for it to be over to give the family, the community and himself some closure.  
  
It was during one of these calls Hannah found, even before the news, that the case was over for him. Together with his marriage. She tried to convince him to comeback to London for just a little while and stay with her, if he was indeed leaving his house, and when he didn't listen, she quickly drove all the way there.  
  
She took a room in the same hotel he was, but didn't spend much time in there. They hugged in his bed and he mainly cried in her arms. In the morning, Hannah waited for Daisy to get in the car before yelling at her ex step mother. Daisy moved to her mother's that day.  
  
Alec moved to broadchurch that month.


End file.
